Thing-Thing 5 Fan-made Storyline
A fan made story.....After 154 was 'terminated', he was brought to a lab to extract his cells, but they soon found out that dead DNA would do a slow cloning progress, so they had to revive him thinking that he would stay unconscious, after reviving him, 154 went through intense DNA extraction, they have successfully got cells from 154. They left the unconscious 154 in the lab immediately after they got his cells. A few hours after they left, 154 woke up wondering where he is, so he got his clothes, picked up a pipe from an odd-looking cryo-chamber and looked for a way out. Of course, he encountered guards, again he just killed them with his pipe and took their weapons. When he got out, he would expect mercenaries and soldiers chasing after him, so he got himself ready because he might die, for real. I have read the thing-thing 5 wishlist and I have to admit, those were pretty good ideas (especially the snowmobile part) Back to the story, 154 was not aware that Systems Corp had already got DNA from him, so he was not expecting to find different prototypes ( this part of story occurred days later) all crammed in huge building divided by metal doors. They were all harder to kill than the first bosses in the series (not counting 153) some of these bosses give you the objective to evade only and repel the boss from attacking you long enough until the stupid mercenaries open the door (Not a lot of them gives you that objective) after a lot of jumping around, moving and shooting all at the same time, 154 finally gets to the final boss. 154 thought that this person was just like any mercenary (This person runs around a lot) he soon finds out that this person is no mercenaries or any ordinary soldier. It is Project 155. It was just then that he found out SystemsCorp already got cells from him.As 155 explains himself,154 asks why doesn't he look like any Projects SystemsCorp has made. It was then 155 called herself 'of different kind of species' (Surely a Lady) 154 still ridiculed, asks if she is there to kill him.155 answers with a yes and declares that he is "dead before he knows it". Threatened 154 is forced to kill 155, after a lot of shooting and blood, 154 finally defeats 155 (155 still alive) Dispite being outmatched in every single aspect other than experience. Seeing that 155 is not dead, 154 asks if he should shoot her, but 155 asks him not to kill her, 155 was telling that she was made to take countless bullets and to kill a lot of people, but she thinks that she could do more and she also thinks that she is a real human. 154, amazed that they had similar beliefs, told her that she should go her own way, after that he immediately left. Cut to the Genetic lab of Systems Corp where a scientist tells the Head of Systems Corp that 154, or A.D.A.M. (Advanced highly Dangerous Adaptive Machine) has a gene in his DNA which allows not only manipulation of any weapon and other tool but, to learn and this made 154 learn that they are indivuals, not mere robots unlike the other bioweapons, which also passed itself to 155 E.V.E. (Exterme danger Variance Elimnator) to also rebel and that such 156 should be made with a mix of 154 and 153 genes to advoid said indivuality. Years Later after above writing. Project 154 is once again in hiding, but after deciding to go back into the open, he catches a glimpse of what seems to be Project 155. He runs over to her and realizes he was correct. She turns towards him, surprised. After a long discussion, they have decided to join up together and create a plan - to destroy the Systems Corp Headquarters building itself; inevitably killing the CEO within.-GTRB However,some mercenaries tell the CEO that 154 attacked the system earlier.The CEO tells the mercenaries that the scientists that "It is time." The game ends appearing the scientists opening a weird containment chamber with a big "N" above (Project Nexus).-Anonymous. After that,there should be a part where 154 and 155 then kill a bunch of guys and run into Kronos and the other bosses and they defeat every boss except for Kronosyears later while 154 and 155 and riding a snowmobile shooting enemies,155 driving they are then hit by a strange objectKronoswho 4 years earlier just wanted to get 154's autograph and says he wants to join his team.-Different Anonymous Then 154, 155, and Kronos, are warped back in Kronos' past, before he was augmented into a Bio-weapon. They go to a Beach he went to at the age of 20. Then they teleport forth in time to the present, but at the beach. They go into the water and see the Leviathan. It is impossible to defeat. But however soon a man named Marcus Wright approaches. He takes out a Gauss Mini-gun(the handheld type). and shoots like hell towards the weak spot. Finally, after 15 minutes, he hits and the Leviathan dies. Wright is then introduced into the team. -The "Guy" From the Wishlist- Category:Thing-Thing 5 Category:Fans